Day 1: 9:00pm-10:00pm
Story The following takes between 9:00pm-10:00pm 9:00pm Desmond looked to Sayid. We have to leave now before the found me said Sayid. Flashback: Sayid So you’re Assan Hamir? asked Sayid. Yes, but don’t kill me said Assan. I won’t, but you have to give me the location of your wife. Why? asked Assan. You’re wife has a special card, where she can break in a special building. *- Juliet was in the cages. Aron Craft was walking and looked at Juliet. Come here Juliet said Aron. Juliet was coming, but she used the rock that she had and attacked Aron with it. Juliet did take the keys from him. Juliet opened the cages and she did run away. Ben was at the top of the cliff. I count until 3. 1...2…3. Ben heard a shot, but it wasn’t at him. Ben looked behind him and Raymond felt on the ground. That did hurt said Raymond. Who’s my saver? asked Ben. Hello said Ben. Sayid and Desmond were at the Barracks. Those other people are captured. We have to save them said Sayid. How? asked Desmond. We have 2 guns. We have an option. We have to dig in the ground and then come in one of the houses said Sayid. It’s suicide brother said Desmond. I know said Sayid, but it’s our only option. Raymond was still alive. Ben was running away, but Raymond was behind him with the gun. Danielle looked from not far to them. Ben was runnin to the place where the Swan was. Raymond looked tired, but he didn’t stop. 9:16pm Flashback: Sayid Sayid was breaking into the building. Ranjina Hamir is she named said Sayid. Police was setting off the whole building. Ranjina was looking in some papers. Here’s is it said Ranjina. Assan looked at the building. You’re not gonna kill her said Assan. A police man was outside the building. Ranjina knocked on the door and he opened. Ranjina attacked him. Sayid saw an open door. She’s probably here said Sayid. Ranjina was in other clothes. Ranjina walked away from the building. She isn’t here said Sayid. Ronald. Smart. Ronald Smart, are you there? asked Sayid. He’s dead said Sayid. Ranjina was in the police car riding away. What is so important about Ranjina? asked Assan. She’s going to bring a nuclear bom to somewhere. *- Juliet was in the submarine and was going home. Juliet cried when she left the Island. Ben was stopping. I give up said Ben. Kill me. Of course, I will kill you said Raymond. Jack looked again. Where’s Sayid? asked Jack. Sayid! screamed Jack. He did it. Go sleep said Jack. Doc, why would Sayid doing this? asked Sawyer. I don’t know said Jack. It’s strange said Jack. 9:25pm I don’t wanna die said Ben. It’s 9:26pm said Raymond. You have to know about the Orchid said Ben. The Orchid? asked Raymond. It’s a station, a DHARMA station. I can bring you there said Ben. What about now? asked Ben. OK said Raymond. Minutes later they were finally there. 9:45pm Desmond and Sayid were under the barracks. Desmond and Sayid were via the whole in a house. Ssss, we have to be quite said Sayid. But brother, what if they discover us? asked Desmond. Juliet was in Miami. She was going to her sister, Rachel Carlson, but she didn’t open. Woman, what are you doing here so late? asked a woman. This is my sister’s home said Juliet. The house is semi-protected said the woman. Why? asked Juliet. Because she would being captured by people. I’m Karen Dellin. I’m sorry, but I don’t sleep where strangers are said Juliet. She won’t wake until 9:00am said Karen. 12 hours waiting until my sister wakes up? asked Juliet. Yes, I know her time said Karen. Sorry, but I won’t sleep said Juliet. My sister is everything that I have said Juliet. OK, but you can always going at my home said Karen. Thanks said Juliet. It’s 3 streets from here away said Karen. Number 48 said Karen. Juliet walked away to the city. Juliet walked into a supermarket. Two men were with pistols in the supermarket. Nobody moves said the men. Or your dead. Come together here said the two men. 10:00pm Trivia *The episode is also called: Going Home. Category:Season 1 Episodes